


Sun Rise

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [36]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Peeta, new risen bread</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_He still loves the scent in the dark of morning._

_  
_

_Promising a constancy time cannot._

_Rising slow and golden, like the sun._


End file.
